Who is he?
by rkfollower
Summary: One-shot featuring Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. Ryan overhears Kelsi sing a song about a guy she likes. Ryan tries to find out who it is with the help of some friends. Couple: You will have to read to find out but it is kind of obvious already.


_Hello! I think a lot of you who are Ryelsi fans have read a couple of stories about them that included this song. So I decided to make one myself. The details about Ryan is something I made up so that it will fit the story...i don't know if he was really born on March __17__th__. W__hat I do know is that Olesya Rulin who plays Kelsi in the movies is born on that day. I dedicate this to all the Ryelsi fans out there and to Penny and digigirl02 who are constant reviewers of my work. _

_

* * *

  
_

Ryan Evans walked through the halls of East High singing to the song that played in his iPod when he suddenly heard a sweet voice singing. He was so intrigued by the voice that he followed it to it's source which led him to the music room. He looked through the small glass window of the door to see the person with the angelic voice.

"Kelsi?" he whispered trying to hide his presence so he could continue to listen to her sing.

_First thought when I wake up is  
My God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle _

Ryan took in every word she sang and could not help but to be jealous at the same time. He never thought that Kelsi felt so much for someone.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue oh and it kills me _

Ryan got so absorbed in the song. He leaned on the door behind him and as he did it quickly flew open and he dropped hard on his bottom.

Kelsi jumped and stopped playing abruptly. When she heard the door open and saw Ryan land on the floor.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Kelsi got up from her chair and helped Ryan to his feet.

"Yeah.. I was just listening to you sing then.." Ryan replied but was interrupted by Kelsi.

"You were listening? " her face slightly red. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much" Ryan smiled mischievously. "So.. you like someone eh? Who is it?"

"First of all, it is rude to eavesdrop on someone." Kelsi returned with a glare.

"Sorry... so who is it?" Ryan asked again.

"Nobody! And why would you like to know? Since when did you, Ryan Evans of all people, got so interested with my love life?" Kelsi spat.

"I was just curious. And Kels, we're friends, best friends even. I think I have some right to know. And you don't know, maybe I can play cupid or something for you guys." Ryan replied with a wink.

"Thanks but no thanks Ryan, I..." Kelsi was interrupted when she heard her phone ring. She excused herself from Ryan and talked to the person on the other line.

"Well, I have to go." Kelsi told Ryan right after she got off the phone. "My parents are waiting for me outside. I'll see you tomorrow Ry, bye!" she quickly grabbed her bag on the floor and exited the room.

Ryan looked at her until she was out of sight. He then turned his attention to the piano, a sheet of music catching his eyes. He looked at the piece of paper and recognized it was the song that Kelsi was playing a minute ago.

Ryan grabbed the paper of the piano and ran outside to look for Kelsi but couldn't find her. He returned to the music room and placed the sheet music sheet on the stand. He sat on the piano bench and start to play the song in front of him.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.. I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long  
He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you that he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie _

Ryan sighed heavily as he hit the last note of the song. He was now certain that his best friend is deeply in love with someone. 'But who?' he thought. His curiosity was eating him from the inside then a magnificent idea hit him. He grabbed his bag and the music off the piano and made a mad dash to the gym.

"Maybe they could help me." Ryan said as he opened the door to the gym. He was greeted by a sweaty group of boys consisting of Troy, Chad and Zeke.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" Chad asked confused.

"I need some help with something. Can you give me a hand?" Ryan answered.

"Sure... But is this urgent? I mean, we just got off practice and we really, you know stink. Maybe we ca take a shower first?" Zeke spoke.

"It's not so urgent. I think yo guys should take a shower first. I'll just wait for you outside." Ryan suggested.

"Great... See you in ten." Troy answered as the he and the other two boys headed for the showers.

Ryan waited for the three boys at the parking lot and when they arrived, Troy suggested that they should probably go to his house and talk there.

* * *

Upon entering Tory's room, Zeke sat on the bed and quickly spoke. "So Ryan, what's the problem?"

"Um, well, I was walking down the corridors listening to my i Pod, minding my own business..." Ryan started.

"Dude, get to the point!" Chad interrupted rudely.

Ryan glared at him "Fine! I heard Kelsi singing this song. I think she likes this guy and wrote this about him. My problem is I can't figure out who the hell he is! So I thought maybe you guys can help me figure it out." Ryan handed them the music sheet.

The three boys looked at the song, the Troy suddenly spoke." Why do you want to know who Kelsi likes so badly?" He smirked. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?! No! Kelsi is my best friend. I just want to know who she likes so I can make sure that she doesn't get hurt." Ryan defended.

"Whatever, man! You are not fooling anyone here." It was Chad's turn to smirk at him. "I don't think you have competition here. This guy is a total dweeb. I mean, he plays the guitar and his favorite color is green. Who in the world actually likes green?"

"Hey1 I take offense on that. Knowing how to play the guitar doesn't mean your a dweeb. I happen to know how to play the guitar. As for the color green, I like it. Actually, it's also my favorite color.? Ryan answered back with frustration.

"You know how to play the guitar? Can you teach me? Girls total dig the guitar playing type of guys." Zeke asked.

"Yeah... I just don't tell people that I do because I'm not really good at it. Only Kelsi and Sharpay knows that I play it. Kelsi is a much better guitar player than me, you should ask her for the lessons." Ryan replied.

Troy's eyes widened as he listened to Ryan's answer. He had an idea who Kelsi likes but still needed some proof to confirm his guess.

"So, uhm Ryan, do you like to argue?" Troy asked suddenly.

"What?" Ryan got confused with the question.

"I mean, do you like to get involved into debates and the likes?" Troy cleared his earlier question.

"Kinda, I mean I like to get involved into arguments with people about different issues. Well, except with Sharpay because I will never win against her." Ryan finished with a light laugh.

"When is your birthday?" Tory asked quickly still talking to Ryan.

"March 17th. Why?" he answered.

Troy ignored Ryan's question and asked again. "Did you get your eyes from your mother or your father."

"My dad. Troy, why are you asking me this questions?" Ryan getting more confused with the situation. "i asked you to help me figure out who Kelsi likes not to interrogate me like a criminal."

Troy, still ignoring Ryan's rants, pulled Chad an Zeke into a huddle and told them something that Ryan couldn't hear. Chad's and Zeke's eyes widened as Troy finished telling them about his theory.

"So you guys figured out who Kelsi likes?" Ryan guessed as the three got back to their seats.

"Yeah..." Chad replied.

"Who is he?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"YOU!" the three answered at the same time.

"What?! That's impossible! Kelsi doesn't like me that way." Ryan tried to convince the others... and himself. He didn't want to assume that Kelsi liked him even though he have dreamed about it millions of times.

"We're pretty certain it's you. I mean, you perfectly fit all her description of this guy. You like green, you play the guitar but don't tell people about it, your birthday is on a 17, you have your dad's eyes..." Troy started.

'Your sister is beautiful!" Zeke injected and the other boys stared at him.

"What?! Kelsi actually agrees with me." Zeke responded pointing at the music.

Ryan sat back to his chair and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Could this really be happening? Could Kelsi actually feel the same way he feels?

Chad waved a hand in front of Ryan's face. "What are you going to do? I mean you like her too."

"I don't really know what to do, but I do know that I want to talk to her. I just don't know what to say." Ryan responded with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. But it's getting kinda late, I think all of us should be heading home." Zeke injected.

"I think that's a great idea." Troy seconded the idea. "Ryan, I think you need to get a good sleep tonight to clear your mind and we will talk about your next move tomorrow." With that, Troy Bolton lead his friends out of the house heading back to their own.

* * *

Ryan came to East High earlier than usual. He didn't get much sleep last night because the thought of what Troy, Chad and Zeke told him. He decided to go to school early so he could talk to Kelsi and clear things up. He knew that she came in early everyday so that she could practice for the musical in peace.

Ryan approached his locker and wasn't too surprised when he saw Kelsi there as well.

"Good morning!" he greeted as he reached his locker.

"Good morning!" she greeted back without taking her eyes off of her locker, which was beside his. "Why are you here so early?"

"Well, I know that you came here early everyday and I wanted to give this to you know so that no one can see it. You seemed very protective of it." Ryan answered, extending the music sheet towards Kelsi.

Kelsi took her eyes off her locker and looked at the familiar paper in front of her which she quickly grabbed. "Where did you find this?"

"Uhm, you forgot it when you left yesterday. I tried to catch you but couldn't. It's a really good. I read the whole song and.."

"You read the whole song?" Kelsi interrupted.

"Well, yeah."

"Ryan Evans, what did I tell you about invading other people's privacy?"

"That it's rude. Look Kels, I'm sorry. I was just really curious about this guy you were writing about. And since you didn't want to tell me I tried to find it out myself."

"Did you... figure it out?"

"No..."

Kelsi Sighed with relief.

"But Troy, Chad, and Zeke did." Ryan finished.

"What?! You let Troy, Chad, an Zeke read this too?!"

"Yeah... Again I'm really sorry nut I really wanted to know who this guys is because... because I like you." Ryan confessed.

Kelsi didn't respond. She was caught off-guard by Ryan's confession that she suddenly lacked the strength to speak, so Ryan continued.

"And when Tory told me that I was this guy you were writing about, I was really happy, but I couldn't take the idea of Troy possibly being wrong off my mind. So the real reason why I came here early was to ask you personally." he paused. "Kelsi Nielsen, I love you. I have loved you for the longest time. Now, please answer me, do you love me too?"

Kelsi looked at Ryan, his green eyes meeting her blue ones, as she tried to gather all the strength she could possibly get.

"No..." Kelsi whispered loud enough for Ryan to hear.

_' And there it was' _ he thought. He was expecting this answer but didn't realize that it will hurt this much when it actually came straight out of her mouth.

Ryan was about to turn and leave but pair of soft lips pressed against his own stopped him. He was confused with what was happening but followed his instincts an wrapped his arms around Kelsi's waist while she wrapped her own around his neck, deepening the kiss.

She was the first to pull away in need of air. She smiled as she saw the confused look on his face.

"What... Didn't...You love? I thought..." Ryan tried to patch his words together but couldn't.

Kelsi giggled at his reaction as she leaned up to his ear and sang...

_If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie _

_

* * *

Wow! That was long... please review... also please visit my page and vote on my poll... thanks!_


End file.
